


Пародия на близость

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Coping, Explicit Language, Forced Crossdressing, Frottage, Future Fic, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mild Smut, NO BETA ME CLOWN, Past Relationship(s), Riding, UPSETting setting, sex big dick, xali go brrrrrr, Русский | Russian, тупые мужики, хорни джейл
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Платье на Элиасе очень дешевое: Оскар замечает торчащие из швов нитки, то, как пайетки не везде плотно подогнаны друг к другу. Когда Элиас снимет платье с себя, то на коже после точно останутся следы.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Elias "Upset" Lipp
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Пародия на близость

**Author's Note:**

> мне нечего сказать в свое оправдание
> 
> п.с. предохраняйтесь

Элиас в платье и длинном блондинистом парике выглядит нелепо и совсем не сексуально, и Оскар думает о том, что как же здорово, что этот идиот не решил накраситься, потому что тогда бы его точно сложило пополам со смеху.

Его парик смотрится как парик, и видно, что в платье Апсету чертовски некомфортно - оно слишком узкое, обтягивает его грудь и бедра, как вторая кожа. Палетки слабо шелестят, когда он подходит к кровати, и Оскар думает, что в принципе если провести ладонью по ним, то можно увидеть, как часть платья сменит свой цвет с кипельно-белого на...какой-то еще? Ну, можно еще пальцем что-то на нем написать и внезапно все это кажется ему намного интереснее секса с Элиасом.

На самом деле, нет. 

На самом деле, Оскар ловит себя на мысли, что нервничает. Нервничает, потому что не думал, что Элиас проиграет их спор и в добавок еще выполнит условия. Ну кто же виноват в том, что Карззи в этом матче играл намного лучше Апсета?

Думать о том, что тот винтрейдил специально, чтобы залезть одетый как девчонка на член Оскару как-то дико.

Но приятно.

Не исключать такую возможность чертовски приятно, можно сказать, осознание, что вероятно этот идиот правда хочет с ним поебаться, заводит Оскара куда сильнее, видимый дискомфорт Элиаса от того, в чем ему надо это сделать.

\- Давай закончим с этим побыстрее, - говорит Элиас. Кровать скрипит под весом его тела. Оскар давит из себя ухмылку, чувствуя, как внутри все у него дрожит от нервного предвкушения. Он откидывается спиной на стену, раздвигает ноги и шлепает себя по бедрам.

\- За работу,  _ Эля _ .

Элиас бросает на него возмущенный взгляд, но и только. Он ерзает на кровати, но не двигается к нему, и Оскар видит то, как сильно впиваются бретельки платья и края выреза ему в кожу. Платье на Элиасе очень дешевое: Оскар замечает торчащие из швов нитки, то, как пайетки не везде плотно подогнаны друг к другу. Когда Элиас снимет платье с себя, то на коже после точно останутся следы. Апсет бледный, как рыбье брюхо, и тонкокожий, и понятное дело, что следы на его коже остаются от всего подряд. Оскар думает, что он может оставить не ней еще больше следов, может даже если Элиасу это и не понравится, то он и пикнуть не посмеет, потому что это не вяжется с "я делаю все, чтобы тебе понравится, Оскар, потому что мне очень важно нравится всем вам, потому что я иначе не умею", поэтому Оскар может делать с Элиасом в принципе все, что угодно.

Он же выиграл спор, так?

Так. 

Все так, но Оскар чувствует себя от этого больным. Все это должно было происходить иначе и не с Элиасом. Словно он еще в Мадриде загадал желание "снова играть с Немми в одной команде" и его выполнила обезьянья лапа, и теперь ему приходится жить в реальности, в которой он снова начал играть с Тимом, только чтобы в итоге его потерять.

Чтобы отвлечься от этой горечи в мыслях, он трогает тело Элиаса через платье, ведет по его животу, игнорируя стояк (ты блядь завелся от такой хуйни, Апсет, ебать ты больной ублюдок, ладно), выше, к груди, трет соски пальцами, пока Элиас не выдыхает стонуще его имя.

\- Оскар, пожалуйста.

_ Что, пожалуйста,  _ думает Оскар и ловит себя на мысли, что да, его может и бесит то, как сейчас звучит голос Элиаса, но то, как просительно называет Элиас его имя -  _ его _ , черт возьми,  _ имя -  _ заводит куда сильнее. Все, что он чувствует к Элиасу, больше похоже на клубок шерсти для вязания, с которым порезвился целый котячий выводок, чем на что-то нормальное.

С Тимом все было проще. С Тимом все было понятнее. Все, что он чувствовал к Тиму было похоже на острый заточенный нож, который в итоге загнали ему прямо в сердце. Оскар далек от поэзии. Сравнения и метафоры его раздражают, но Бвипо сказал ему еще в начале сезона, что если попробовать так думать, а еще лучше - записывать в дневник, то в итоге будет казаться, что все случившееся произошло с кем-то другим, ну там с персонажем книги, что ты пишешь, тебя попустит намного быстрее, дружище. 

Оскар тогда сказал ему, что это какой-то говно метод и с ним все в порядке.

Оскар тогда соврал, и сейчас это правда, работает, словно Оскар сейчас и не здесь, не в этом месте, не на этой кровати, не водит пальцами по пайеточному платью парня, которого и в дурном своем сне не назовет своим.

Это не ты.

Тебя здесь нет и никогда не была.

Оборотная сторона пайеток оказывается тошнотворно розовой. Цвет как на пластике детских игрушек, как веки кролика-альбиноса, и Оскар ведет пальцами по животу Элиаса, пока у него не получается написать этим ярким розовым "ИДИОТ".

\- Нет, - Элиас снова щурится, в его взгляде снова плещется раздражение, ни следа притворного вожделения, которым он лучился всего несколько секунд назад, - это ты - идиот.

Оскар фыркает, чтобы скрыть смешок, а потом тянет его за белесые пряди, чтобы поцеловать.

Элиас садится на его бедра, пока они целуются, его рот отдает мятной пастой и - очень слабо - водкой. Оскар победно думает, что раз уж ему пришлось напиться, чтобы влезть в этот наряд восточно-европейской шлюхи, то дела совсем уж плохи для Элиаса, это почему-то его забавляет, поэтому он тянет подол платья наверх, тискает его задницу.

\- Ого, чувак, это что - кружево, - говорит он, обрывая поцелуй, - вот эта вовлеченность в образ.

Элиас открывает рот, явно, чтобы огрызнуться, но только закусывает губу, потому что в этот момент пальцы Оскара принимаются тереть и мять ему член через кружево белья. Его щеки горят, он опускает голову, и Оскар вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что на самом деле Элиасу такие вещи действительно нравятся. 

Воздух в комнате становится слишком вязким и жарким. Собственный стояк уже невозможно игнорировать, но Оскар цепляет Элиаса за подбородок, чтобы тот снова обратил на него свое внимание.

У Элиаса румянец расползся по щекам некрасивыми и неровными пятнами, взгляд совсем поплыл и он выглядит так, словно Оскар уже засадил ему по самые яйца и въебывает в кровать на пятой передаче.

Оскар думает, что может Элиас так легко согласился на условия спора, потому что сам давно хотел это попробовать.

Эти мысли подхлестывают, и он тянет резинку белья выше, так чтобы кружевная ткань врезалась сильнее, и Элиас стонет открытым ртом.

_ Все с тобой ясно, _ думает Оскар, чувствуя, что у самого его лицо начинает гореть от прилившей крови. Он шлепает Элиаса свободной рукой по заднице, края пайеток впиваются несильно в ладонь, Элиас вздрагивает, невольно трется о ладонь Оскара пахом.

\- Продолжай, - говорит на это Оскар и не узнает своего голоса. Он отводит спутанные белые пряди в сторону, чтобы прикусить шею в самом низу, почти рядом с плечом, ему хочется сделать сильнее, но в голове вертится, что не стоит оставлять заметных следов там, где это будет заметно. Отводит тонкую бретельку платья в сторону и лижет и покусывает след от него, пока Элиас трется о его ладонь.

На то, чтобы кончить так у Элиаса уходит всего ничего и Оскар даже не думает, что будет пытаться его подъебывать этим, потому что кончая Элиас устраивает шоу, как какая-то вебкам актриса. Кончая, он стонет низко и прерывисто, выгибаясь в спине, сжимает коленями его бедра и Оскар тянет трусы с его бедер вниз.

\- Моя очередь, - сипло говорит он, но прежде, чем Элиас что-то успевает сделать сам, вытягивает шпильки из его парика, которые удерживают его на шапочке.

\- Что ты делаешь? - шипит Элиас, его дыхание сбившееся, он сам мелко дрожит, словно у него температура резко поднялась, но Оскар, все так же молча сдергивает с его головы вначале парик, а потом и сетчатую шапочку.

\- Блонда, - поясняет ему Оскар, - из тебя так себе.

\- Окей, - Элиас снова похож на себя прежнего, какой контраст с тем, что Оскар только что видел парой минут назад на своих коленях.

Он стягивает с себя белье, а потом обхватывает рукой Оскара за шею. Оскар чувствует, как второй рукой Элиас вытаскивает его член из расстегнутой ширинки джинс. Прикосновение его пальцев одновременно и мучительно, и чертовски приятно, и когда Элиас обертывает ладонь вокруг ствола его члена и начинает неспешно ему дрочить, Оскар разве что хочет попросить его не делать это так медленно, но Элиас не дает ему и рта открыть.

Элиас целует его, агрессивно и влажно, перехватывает инициативу, трахает его рот своим языком. Приподнимается, помогает себе рукой и когда опускается на член, то Оскар вспоминает, что на нем нет резинки.

\- Какого...черта, Элиас, бля, слу...

\- Сомневаюсь, - Элиас накрывает его рот своей ладонью, цепляется второй рукой за его плечо, начиная двигаться на нем, - что я подхвачу что-то от девственника.

Ему хочется огрызнуться:  _ зато по тому, как у тебя там все разъебано, я точно что-то подхвачу от тебя _ , но это слишком грубо. Он думает, что Элиасу вполне хватает собственных мозгов, чтобы оценить риски.

Оскару не хочется думать о том, как Элиас трахал себя пальцами или еще чем, прежде чем прийти сюда, потому что от картинки Элиаса с закушенной губой, старательно растягивающего себя пальцами или опускающегося на влажную от смазки игрушку, он кажется кончит куда быстрее, чем от тесного жара вокруг своего члена.

Оскар сжимает его бедра, тянет на себя, принуждая двигаться чуть быстрее и Элиас кажется не против. Ему неудобно и это видно по тому, как кривится его распухший от поцелуев и укусов рот. Даже когда Оскар рывком задирает низ платья ему на талию, это не шибко помогает. Элиас цепляется за его плечи, его член все еще мягкий, после оргазма, но Оскар зачем-то обхватывает его пальцами, принимаясь на слишком быстро ему дрочить. Элиас морщится.

\- М-м-м, я не могу так быстро...

\- Слабак, - подъебывает его Оскар и тут же стонет, потому что Элиас начинает двигаться на нем резче, поднимаясь и опускаясь на всю длину его члена.

Надолго это не затягивается, хотя Оскар пытается оттянуть момент оргазма как можно дальше, думая о всякой неприятной херне. 

Он думает, что стоит подумать о совсем какой-то чуши вроде раздавленных на дороге животных, но если он кончит под такое, то не станет ли он долбанным поехавшим извратом? 

Поэтому Оскар сдается.

Он дает Элиасу себя целовать. Член Элиаса в его ладони почти твердый, но Элиасу правда нужно немного больше времени, которого у Оскара нет. Элиас не дает ему отодвинуться, и жар, от которого последние несколько минут Оскару почти невозможно дышать, наконец выплескивается из него и он может стонет от разматывающего его сейчас удовольствия имя Апсета, а может и нет, но в том, что кончать в Элиаса ему нравится намного больше, чем в свою руку, Оскар не сомневается.

\- Мне нужно в душ, - говорит после ему Элиас. Его голос сипит, он выглядит так, словно пробежал подряд два марафона.

\- Пиздуй, - говорит на это Оскар, но не дает ему уйти так сразу. Кажется, Элиас не имеет ничего против поцелуев с ним, а Оскару и правда хочется его поцеловать, пройтись пальцами по взлохмаченным волосам.

Но ему не хочется просить Элиаса остаться до утра.

\- В следующий раз, - говорит он, обрывая поцелуй, - надо попробовать в нормальной одежде.

Элиас смотрит на него с откровенной издевкой и Оскар вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что эта едкость в его взгляде нравится куда больше равнодушия во взгляде Тима в последние месяцы того в команде.

\- Без одежды, - говорит ему на это Элиас, а потом шлепает его по животу, к которому липнет мокрая от пота футболка, - Помоги мне снять платье. Оно меня заебало.

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A parody of intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300401) by [nymeriastarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriastarks/pseuds/nymeriastarks)




End file.
